Immortal Witch
by Storm Vampire
Summary: Elena has a sister Klaus id dating her. She holds the key to taking down Silas and to bring Bonnie back from the otherside. Serenity has a secret that she is not willing to share with the others. How did Elena and Jeremy not know they could be witches. What is Serenity hiding from them. How will this end for everyone involved, and why is Serenity so protected over Klaus.


a/n I don't own anything about Vampire Diaries.

except for my own character. This starts when they find Silas and a little but after the veil was dropped. So Bonnie is dead in this. Stefan is in the Safe. College is about to start for Caroline and Elena. The Originals never left in this.

Chapter 1 Serenity Pov.

'You are now entering Mystic Falls'. Home. It's not what I want to call it anymore. After the car crash I left with the intentions of never coming back, but when Bonnie called and said that I need to return home she sounded serious. I will have to ask her what happened after I left. 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars started playing and I knew it was Immediately Klaus. I hit answer and was greeted with "Hello, love."

* * *

I pulled up to the old Salvatore house Bonnie had told me that I needed to go to. Using my advanced witch hearing I heard that Elena was here with Katherine! I opened the door and Jeremy was the first on to see me. "Serenity?" Elena asked I looked at her and saw that she was immediately a vampire and that Jeremy was A Hunter. "Hello Serenity." I turned to see Katherine looking smug next to Caroline. I ran at vampire speed at trapped her to the wall. "Want to tell me why I think that you tried to kill my sister a few times and that you are still a pain in-"

"Serenity!" I cut off by Klaus showing up he ran at me and picked me up swinging me around and kissing me. When he finally put me down to see everyone staring at us with their jaws hanging open.

We turned back to everyone and laughed at their expressions "Serenity Gilbert please explain why you were kissing an original vampire." Elena was angry that much was clear and said "Well I had no intention of ever coming back but Bonnie called and said that you would need my help soon so I came back too see that my nick is here so im fine with being back here for now." I looked over at Jeremy and saw that he started to look sad when I mentioned Bonnie. "Well love we will be back in a while why don't you go and watch your brother." I nodded at him and everyone left, when i was sure that they were gone I turned to Jeremy.

"**When?" I asked he knew what I was talking about. "After she brought me back from the dead." I embraced him telling him it wasn't his fault but I knew that Jeremy could talk to the otherside. Bonnie appeared and Jeremy said that she is here and that is when I told "I know I can see her as well." they both looked shocked. "Being an immortal Witch has it's advantages and downsides." I turned to bonnie and asked "What is the real reason you called me hear."** "**Silas he is out there and I need your help to protect them I can only do so much from the otherside and with only being able to communicate with Jeremy has not really helped." I started pacing around the room if Silas was really back then I would need my circle to help trap that Witch. If Qetsiyah is back here too then she would want Silas to take the cure but from what I learned the cure was given to Katherine. We could Silas to drink from Katherine and we could do a spell to stop her from aging. ** **I smirked at my own plan I turned back to them and nodded that I would help. I went to a different part of the house to call my circle. The phone rang and Luna answered "When do we need to move out?" that is why she is my favorite "As soon as Michael returns." "Alright." "See you Soon L." **

******Now for the hard part where do I find Silas I can sense him but what would Elena say if I told her that the worst enemy she faced is back and is ready to take back what belongs to him. All witches are raised with story Elena might not remember it but it was important just like dad always said they were. She never was a fan of the supernatural and now she is one and dating one that is weird. **

**"********Serenity, I was thinking what if Silas wants to gain enough power to take down the otherside wall that separates us would bonnie be able to come back." I thought about what he said it should be possible I mean she was a witch if she chose to want to come back my circle and I could do a spell that would allow her to stay here." Yes Jeremy it could be possible but I need to know when it happens so I could get the spell ready the wall would have to stay down for a matter of 5 minutes for me to do the spell and get the wall back."**

******I turned back to him and said "There is always a price to using magic and Bonnie has used a lot that is why this time it took her life had that been her first spell she would have lived." He looked ready to start crying because of all the magic she had used " Being A witch is a curse as well as a gift never think that all of us want this if you and Elena really wanted to you could be witches as well." he looked shocked at what I told him but that should be nothing new considering that it was never hard to shock with all of my abilities. if only they knew the half of the gifts that I possess. I heard a car pull up and I knew that it was my Circle because I finally felt complete. " C'mon Jeremy I have some people that I want you to meet. ********I saw the worried look on his face and said "don't worry they are my friends and they will help to get Bonnie back to you."**


End file.
